


All Out of Whack

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: AKA Naoto puts two and two together its just Teddie who puts the idea out there, M/M, Yu is coming home, wingman teddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Of course Yosuke is happy for his partners return to Inaba; but why did Teddie have to go and suggest THAT to him?





	All Out of Whack

Yu smiled as another message lit up his phone. "Cnt w8 2 c u agn~~ <3!" He smiled as he closed Rise's contact. He stared at Yosuke's name for a while. He hadn't heard anything from his partner about anything to do with his return.

Yosuke, however, was freaking out. He didnt know what he was going to do with himself. He felt on edge and nervous about Partner's return. "Yosuke! Stop freaking out! You're scaring all the cute girls! I can't score any of them if there are none!" Teddie complained, his bear suit not displaying his emotions at all.

"You have no right to complain, Ted. Besides, im just thinking about Yu coming back." Teddie made a noise which gave away that he was smirking.

"Do you like being around Sensei?" Yosuke nodded. "Do you feel nervous? Like your heart will POP right out of your chest!" Yosuke repeated his previous action. "Do you want him to be happy even though that might not include you?" Yosuke looked taken aback but nodded again.

Teddie did his classic dance, changing from one foot to the other. "Yosuke loves Sensei!" He giggled.

"W-what!" Yosuke looked ready to punch him.

"What's this about loving senpai?" Rise, Kanji, and Naoto arrived; Rise was the one who spoke, she sounded upset.

"Nothing! Teddie was putting words into my mouth." Yosuke glared at the bear.

"He might not be wrong though." Kanji piped up, Naoto followed on his point.

"Kanji is right, and, I say reluctantly, Teddie is correct too." Naoto waited a second to continue her line of processing.

"Have you ever noticed that when Yu-senpai had the option to pick anyone of us girls, which was clearly trying to see whom he favoured, he always went for you? Or Kanji if you weren't present." Naoto had made a good point, it took a second for Yosuke to make a comeback.

"B-but what if he was doing that just to be kind?" Yosuke blurted out. But Naoto sighed and spoke again.

"Like I said, he had the option to pick one of the girls, which would tell the others to back off." Naoto waited until Yosuke nodded, showing that he was with her in her reasoning so far.

"But he always picked you in any situation you were involved in. Remember when we all went skiing? He had the option to pick between Yukiko-senpai, Chie-senpai, or Rise-chan, but when you stepped in, he revealed that he was going to pick you." Yosuke looked like something dawned on him.

"T-thanks guys... I'm... gonna go walk on this." Rise seemed concerned but Naoto encouraged her to leave him on his own.

* * *

"Damn it, Naoto's right." Yosuke mumbled to himself. He had walked around for nearly 20 minutes before finding himself infront of the train station. "Huh, I guess a part of me wanted to see him after all..."

As he said that, a familiar silver haired boy came into view. "Yosuke? How did you know I was coming in today?" The brown haired male quickly looked to the source of the voice.

"Oh, Yu. I didn't, I was just thinking on some things and found myself here." Yu smiled. "Its good to see you again partner." Yu nodded.

"Let's go see the others. We can lure them to the food court." Yu chuckled and agreed. He watched over Yosuke's shoulder as he typed in the message.

" _Need_ _to talk to you all, food court on me. Bring Ted too."_ After a few replies of confused friends, they agreed and met a few minutes later at the food court. Yosuke and Yu made sure to be the last ones to arrive.

"You're late! You're the one who called us a-- Senpai!" Rise cut herself off when she saw the plus one Yosuke had brought. "Suprise!" Yosuke responded.

"I met him on my walk around. Wound up at the train station, turns out he's coming today." Yosuke laughed, it quickly died down when he noticed no one was laughing with him.

They had made a circle surrounding Yu, but Yosuke was on the side, his arms crossed and his expression slightly sullen. He looked at all their faces and saw how much they were having fun with his partner now that he's returned. He blinked away a few tears and quietly walked away.

He didnt notice though, that a certain bear was following him. "Hey, Yosuke, where're you going? I told you, you scared off all the score-able girls." Teddie chuckled, annoying Yukiko.

"Will we ever drop that?" She huffed. Yosuke chuckled but assured them everything was fine, telling them that he had a few forgotten chores.

He walked off back to his home, his parents have gone off to manage a new Junes branch but now that Yosuke was old enough, they left the house to him. So he returned to an empty house. "Nothing changes I guess." He muttered.

He looked at his TV, and wondered. What if he stuck his hand through like they used to at the TV in Junes. They wouldn't get mad at him for wanting to get a little stronger right? He sighed and left his thoughts to his subconscious.

When his eyes next opened, he saw a whole bunch of blue, and a man with a long nose. With two women either side of him. "Welcome to the Velvet Room, my name is Igor. I have summoned you from within your dreams." Yosuke looked dumbfounded.

"This is a place where only those bounded to a contract of sorts can enter. It exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." He chuckled. "Allow me to introduce you to my assistant, Margaret."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you make great use of my services in the future." She greeted, monotonously. Yosuke, still confused, nodded.

"Take this," Igor handed him a key, it looked strangely familiar to him, the location and situation seemed like one large case of deja vū.

"Until we meet again. The Fool will be able to answer more of your questions." Igor chuckled.

 


End file.
